


Love Potions: For advanced witches and wizards

by DieroteRosine



Series: Tsukishima Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Amortentia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Day 3: Harry Potter AU/ Magic, Fluff and Angst, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Quidditch, Ravenclaw Tsukishima Kei, Rivals to Lovers, Romance, Slow Burn, Slytherin Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Tsukishima Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieroteRosine/pseuds/DieroteRosine
Summary: When Tsukishima glared at the reason for his fall, he met a pair of glowing yellow cat-like eyes and a wild head of black, shaggy hair - but above all, Tsukishima immediately noticed the broad grin."I know that I'm shattering, but you don't have to take it literally."The boy, a Slytherin, as Tsukishima realized with another look, cocked his head and the blonde Ravenclaw now realized that he was still holding him close.With one gruff movement, he freed himself from the grip and grimaced. "How about an apology?""Oh I don't know why I should apologize, after all you ran into me and not the other way around."It was at this moment that Tsukishima decided that under no circumstances in the world he would become friends with this boy.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Tsukishima Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938544
Comments: 2
Kudos: 145
Collections: TsukkiBdayWeek2020





	Love Potions: For advanced witches and wizards

The first time Tsukishima became aware of Kuroo's presence was at the end of his freshman year at Hogwarts.

Final exams were just around the corner and Tsukishima had locked himself in the library with Kenma for far too long the night before.

For this reason, his feet carried him more or less of their own accord into his bed and the mere thought of climbing the remaining 400 steps to the Ravenclaw Tower made Tsukishima sigh.

With pumpkin juice and two apples under his arm, he began the minute-long ascent, only the outlook of his soft bed was reason enough to take the long way on himself.

He probably could've slept with Yamaguchi and the Hufflepuffs, but as much as he liked the warm and welcoming Hufflepuffs, nothing in the world could convince him to sleep in one room with Koganegawa.

Darkly remembering the catastrophe and the three required untying spells from the last time, Tsukishima continued climbing up the stairs.

Yawning, he screwed up his eyes and sleepily rubbed the tears from the corner of his eye when he suddenly collided with something hard and was just able to catch himself before he could tumble down the long spiral staircase.

Although "catch himself" was the wrong word choice in this case, because while Tsukishima fell back in shock and pumpkin juice and apples flew in the air, a firm grip closed around his arm, pulling him back to his feet.

When Tsukishima, after overcoming the first shock, glared at the reason for his fall, he met a pair of glowing yellow cat-like eyes and a wild head of black, shaggy hair - but above all, Tsukishima immediately noticed the broad grin.

"I know that I'm shattering, but you don't have to take it literally."

The boy, a Slytherin, as Tsukishima realized with another look, cocked his head and the blonde Ravenclaw now noticed that he was still holding him close.

With one gruff movement, he freed himself from the grip and grimaced. "How about an apology?"

"Oh I don't know why I should apologize, after all you ran into me and not the other way around."

It was at this moment that Tsukishima decided that under no circumstances in the world he would become friends with this boy.

This first meeting seemed to have triggered something, however, because from then on, wherever Tsukishima was, Kuroo managed to show up there as well.

Be it in Tsukishima's second year of school, when the third year Slytherin sat in front of their common room - he was waiting for his best friend Kenma -, the third year in which Kuroo assisted Ukai Jr. in the care of magical animals - for extra credits - or Tsukishima's fourth year, when the blonde wizard was taking an advanced Potions class and so stupidly was in the same class as Kuroo.

Whatever he did, the black-haired Slytherin seemed to have taken a liking to him and no matter how often Tsukishima complained to Yamaguchi or Yachi about it, his friends only nodded slowly and gave him an encouraging smile.

It almost seemed as if they didn't seem to take Tsukishima's problems seriously and so the Ravenclaw gave up ranting about Kuroo at some point.

Another point of overlap came in Tsukishima's fifth year when he joined the Quidditch team as a beater after years of sieging by his housemates.

From then on he met Kuroo regularly in the tournaments, because the tall Slytherin was the captain of the Slytherin team and their best beater.

Reason enough for Tsukishima to fight him to the blood, which usually ended in one of them being hit so hard by a bludger that he had to spend the rest of the game in the hospital wing.

The Ravenclaw versus Slytherin game soon became the highlight of every tournament month, and bets were secretly made among the students as to which of the two would take home broken bones this time.

But apart from Quidditch, Kuroo's visits to the Ravenclaw table, shared lessons and a few provocative banter, the two wizards stayed away from each others throats.

No forbidden duels were carried out, no curses were instigated on the other's necks and apart from the one time when Tsukishima had bewitched Kuroo's food so that the other could only sing all day, they let their tension between each other without consequences.

It was Tsukishima's sixth year when the mood between them _changed_.

Or at least changed so that even Tsukishima noticed.

Already on the first day after the summer vacation, Kuroo didn't seek Tsukishima's proximity as usual, to bang a few exaggerated sayings on his head and ask him about his vacation, and it _surprised_ Tsukishima.

Even days after that, the place next to him at the Ravenclaw table remained suspiciously empty and although Kuroo strutted through the hallways as always, doing nonsense with Bokuto and endangering Slytherin's house points day after day, he almost seemed to avoid Tsukishima's presence.

Not that it _bothered_ the blonde wizard - it was maybe a bit _strange_ and _unfamiliar_ , but now he could finally spend his days doing important things like studying or Quidditch training.

And yet, even though Tsukishima kept telling himself not to _miss_ Kuroo's annoying manner, the days felt strangely empty.

After two weeks of complete radio silence, Tsukishima sat at the Hufflepuffs' table with an emotionless look and listlessly poked at his potatoes.

Yamaguchi and Yachi exchanged questioning looks before Tsukishima's best friend nudged his leg with a foot.

"Hey, I know you don't want to talk about it, but what is wrong?"

"It's nothing.", Tsukishima answered without looking up and continued to cut the vegetables on his plate into their components.

"For the fact that there is “nothing”, you seem to harbor quite a grudge against your food.", Yachi said and put an arm on Tsukishima's shoulder.

Sighing, the blond wizard lowered his head and adjusted his glasses.

"You already know what my problem is, why do you ask anyway?"

"I want to hear it from your mouth, Tsukki." Yamaguchi replied honestly and smiled reassuringly at him.

With a click of his tongue, Tsukishima pushed the tattered potato to the edge of his plate and began to cut the beans.

"Tsukki."

No reaction.

" _Kei_. Please talk to us."

Tsukishima lowered the fork again and exhaled audibly.

His head was buzzing and he wanted to crawl into his bed until he no longer had to have Kuroo's stupid black shaggy head in front of his eyes at all times of the day.

 _He didn't care_ that Kuroo didn't want to spend his time with him any longer, but he was _offended_ that it had happened for no apparent reason.

Had he and Kuroo parted in an argument, Tsukishima would have been able to process the whole situation more easily.

So he just sat there day after day and watched Kuroo laugh with his friends at the Slytherin table and seem to have completely forgotten about Tsukishima.

The black-haired boy didn't even give him his attention in their conjoined potions class and while Kuroo and Bokuto were hanging over a kettle, mixing various ingredients, Tsukishima sat alone at the other end of the room and was silent.

Just as silently, Tsukishima poked around in his beans and ignored the pleading looks of his two friends.

It would never have occurred to him that the absence of Kuroo could have ripped such a Bludger-sized hole in Tsukishima's chest and that not even the prospect of facing him on the Quidditch field in a few days could cheer Tsukishima.

"If you want to know the reason for my mood, ask Kuroo.", He growled suppressed and Yamaguchi exhaled audibly.

“Well, when I think about it, I haven't seen him around you for a suspiciously long time. So we thought something like that."

Curious, Yachi slid closer and leaned next to Tsukishima with her arms on the table.

"Did you have an argument?"

Tsukishima pressed his lips together tightly before he took out his wand and pointed it at the plate in front of him.

The battlefield of potatoes, beans and sauce floated a few meters further and landed in the nearby garbage can, at the same time Tsukishima sat up and pressed out between clenched teeth: "I'll be in the library if you're looking for me."

When he left the great hall he just heard the loud laughter of Kuroo and Bokuto at their table and swallowed the tears that suddenly rose in him.

Wiping his face frantically, he quickened his pace and, minutes later, when he was buried behind a book in the library, he let his tears of frustration run free.

Everything about him at that moment was _pathetic_ \- he had never wished he had to cry over someone and yet he sat staring blurred at the page in front of him, unable to banish the wide grin and the sparkling cat eyes from his mind.

_Pathetic_.

Tsukishima sat in the far corner of the library for a long time and when, after minutes, his tears had subsided, he realized for the first time that he had enjoyed Kuroo's presence very much, despite all their differences.

Professor Nekomata sat in his chair in front of the Potions class, one hand on the book next to him and the other buried in a jar of Ashwinder eggs.

"Today we are learning one of the most feared magic potions in the wizarding world."

The professor began to explain mysteriously and then pointed to the cauldron in front of him.

"Its effectiveness is so strong that you can bring even the strongest magician to his knees with it."

Excited murmurs became loud in the class and Tsukishima pulled back a little in his chair, he had long since recognized what it would be based on the ingredients on display.

_"Amortentia."_ , He mumbled to himself and Nekomata listened up.

"Would you repeat that out loud again so that the whole class can share your knowledge, Mister Tsukishima?"

When all eyes, except for Kuroo's, turned to Tsukishima, the blonde wizard straightened up a little further and adjusted his glasses. "This is the Amortentia potion, Professor Nekomata, it is the world's strongest love potion."

A murmur went through the class and some of the students nudged each other with their elbows.

Nekomata nodded in satisfaction. “You saw that quite correctly, Mister Tsukishima. Five points for Ravenclaw."

Turning back to the class, Nekomata continued.

“The special thing about this drink is not only its extremely aphrodisiac effect, but also the smell. You have to know that Amortentia smells different for everyone. Namely, according to what the person particularly likes, a smell that combines our innermost desires and works like a beguiling cocktail. "

While Nekomata began to explain the brewing method of the potion in detail, Tsukishima started shredding his wormwood root in the background and toss it into the cauldron.

Although the potion belonged to the advanced art of brewing, Tsukishima was positive to be able to prepare it successfully.

As he looked over the rest of the class, he noticed Kuroo at the other end of the room, who had also started to prepare the potion and was wearing a strangely pained expression on his face.

With a shake of the head Tsukishima tried to push the thought of the older Slytherin away and with clenched teeth hacked his Billywig stinger into small pieces.

It was now exactly two months since school had started again and Tsukishima tried very hard, but every time Kuroo's hair came into his field of vision it hurt like the first day.

After his “clarifying” conversation with Yachi and Yamaguchi, the two Hufflepuffs had left the topic alone and now always gave Kuroo devastating looks when he passed them again.

In some moments Tsukishima had briefly had the feeling that he could feel Kuroo's gaze upon him in the great hall, but when he raised his head the boy always looked in a different direction.

So now while with a sour expression, like Tsukishima, Kuroo chopped up his ingredients and threw them into the cauldron in front of him.

After half an hour the room was filled with various bubbling potions, all of a different color, some half burnt, some so thick that you could stir them with a fork.

Nekomata walked through the rows, eyebrows raised at the various results of the students, until he stopped at Tsukishima and a blissful smile settled on his lips.

He glanced briefly into the kettle, which was bubbling pink and silver, and then nodded.

“That's what I call an excellent Amortentia potion, Mister Tsukishima. Very good work!"

Immediately half the class gathered around Tsukishima's table and tried to smell a scent of the potion.

But Nekomata clicked his tongue. “If you really want to know how Amortentia smells for you, I would advise you to brew it yourself properly next time. Tsukishima, you can fill a vial of it and keep it if you wish."

For a moment Tsukishima toyed with the idea of actually keeping a small dose of the love potion, but then he shook his head. "I do without."

"As you like," Nekomata smiled before continuing to examine the other students' cauldrons.

Lost in thought, Tsukishima stared at the kettle in front of him and stirred it listlessly. Just as he was about to start emptying his kettle, Nekomata exulted from the other end of the room: “Ah, it looks like two students managed to brew an excellent love potion today! I congratulate you Mister Kuroo."

Tsukishima winced at the name and ducked his head when he saw Bokuto and Yaku patting Kuroo on the back.

However, he seemed anything but happy and still wore that pained expression on his face that Tsukishima had seen on him at the beginning.

If their relationship were still roughly the same as in previous years, Tsukishima would probably have heard a triumphant saying, but now Kuroo just turned around and smiled half-heartedly.

"What does the potion smell like for you?"

Yaku's question tore Tsukishima out of his thoughts and immediately he was very busy cleaning up his desk so as not to have to hear Kuroo's answer.

But even though Tsukishima really tried to ignore the hustle and bustle at Kuroo's table, he heard Kuroo's quiet "I don't want to talk about it."

Something in him had really wanted to know what Kuroo's innermost wishes were and how they smelled for him, but when Kuroo's friends laughed and punched him in the side, Tsukishima was suddenly glad not to have received the answer.

It felt wrong to know what made a boy happy who had just shut him out of his life like that.

With a resigned click of his tongue Tsukishima began to tidy up his place further, but the thought of the innermost desire never let go of him and while the teasing and yelling of the others sounded dull in Tsukishima's ears, he leaned over the kettle without thinking too much and took a deep breath.

_Wood._

It smelled of wood, of paint and polish.

Tsukishima felt transported back into the chamber of the Quidditch room, which smelled like these things at any time of the day.

But under the wood there was a more subtle, much more haunting scent.

Tsukishima took another breath, tried to identify the origin of the smell.

_Leather_.

Books.

And a touch of something that could be described as _sweet,_ enveloping Tsukishima in a warm feeling.

He noticed how he leaned deeper and deeper and now almost touched the potion with his face, but the subtle smell of the sweetness pulled him under his spell and never let go of him.

Only when someone next to him cleared their throat did Tsukishima start up and stood directly across from Nekomata, the rest of the classroom deserted.

“Are you sure you don't want a vial of the potion after all? You don't have to use it, but I've heard that sometimes it's good for figuring out the things that matter the most."

Nekomata smiled slightly and then nodded to Tsukishima before turning and walking out of the classroom.

“Of course, I don't interfere in my students' affairs, but you should speak to Kuroo. Perhaps you will then find the answers to your questions."

With a fiery red face and hunched shoulders, Tsukishima was left alone and when he hurried down the hall five minutes later, a tiny vial of the potion was resting in his pocket.

Rain lashed over the Quidditch pitch, the trees bent under the tremendous power of the wind, and the grandstand of the pitch was swept empty.

Few Quidditch madmen had come to the Ravenclaw-Slytherin game in this weather.

Tsukishima himself would have given anything to cancel the game, his clothes stuck so much to his body, the water ran into his shoes and the rain slapped him in the face with every swing of the broom.

He was lucky to have put an anti-water spell on his glasses, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to see anything for a long time.

But even in spite of the magic, the world around him disappeared in gray and fog, he was hardly able to make out his own teammates and hitting a bludger was an impossibility.

The team's two seekers had been out of sight for ages and Akaashi and Hanamaki with the Quaffle were just chasing past him, followed by Slytherin's Futakuchi and Oikawa.

Tsukishima heard the bludger coming - he knew he had to be somewhere to his right, but with every movement he lost sight of the field for a moment and so it was no wonder that he saw the crushing ball almost too late and could only knock it away awkwardly.

The jerky movement combined with the rain made him slip on his broom and cursing he tried to regain his footing when he heard it again.

The high-pitched whistle of the bludger but this time he reacted too late.

The bludger hit Tsukishima in the middle of the chest with the force of a cannonball, taking his breath away.

From somewhere he could hear a scream and only when he opened his eyes again did he notice that he was falling.

It felt surreal to speed closer to the ground and as if stunned Tsukishima saw the other players frantically flying closer, but none of them fast enough to catch him.

Just as Tsukishima was ready to put up with all of the broken bones he could imagine, he suddenly felt a sudden slowdown in his fall.

He had landed on something soft and was now tumbling down to the ground with this switch.

Tsukishima stared up in a daze, the stabbing pain in his chest made it impossible for him to even raise his arms and the rain continued to pound his face.

Two more long seconds passed before a familiar face suddenly appeared in the gray field of vision above him.

Again it took a moment until Tsukishima's eyes had processed the stimulus in front of them and he managed to raise his eyebrows in surprise.

"Kuroo?"

The young Slytherin stared down at Tsukishima, his face pale as chalk and something dripping from the tip of his nose - Tsukishima wasn't sure whether it was raindrops or tears.

"Shouldn't you apologize?", Mumbled the black-haired boy and at Tsukishima's confused look he said in a shaky voice, "at least you fell on me."

The blonde wanted to laugh, the situation was grotesque and he made a half grin.

"Oh actually you should apologize, after all, you flew under me by yourself."

Kuroo just stared at him for a moment, then suddenly Tsukishima found himself in the other boy's arms.

As if the hug had loosened a knot in him, all the emotions of the past weeks and months pelted down on Tsukishima and he took a shaky breath - the pain in his chest only physical and he thanked the rain that covered his tears.

With stabbing pain, he wrapped his arms around Kuroo's back and inhaled.

And there it was.

The scent Tsukishima had smelled days earlier in Nekomata's potions class.

Wood, polish, leather, although in this case it was really wet and a sweet note that clearly came from Kuroo.

If Tsukishima's chest hadn't been broken, he would probably have laughed out of relief now - so he left it at burying his head in Kuroo's neck and hugging him tightly.

The way to the hospital wing went by in a flash, Kuroos didn't leave his side for a second and nobody cared that they left the two teams alone.

No sooner had Kuroo pulled Tsukishima into a hug than the rest of the players had joined them and the game was paused for the time of removal.

As suspected, Tsukishima's entire front chest was almost completely splintered and it took three vials of bone healing potion to patch it back together.

Madame Yachi Madoka lamented the entire time that it would be irresponsible to let the children play in such weather, but Tsukishima didn't notice anything - he was far too interested in Kuroo's hand, which captured his tightly and his thumb, that drew calming pattern on Tsukishima's skin.

It was not until much later, the moon threw its bright light into the hospital wing, that Kuroo fell into a peaceful sleep and left Tsukishima alone with his thoughts.

They hadn't even talked about the past few months; Kuroo's only conversation was questions about Tsukishima's wellbeing.

The blond Ravenclaw ran his fingers through Kuroo's black hair and for the first time in weeks his heart was filled with something like lightness.

The fact that Kuroo's smell exactly matched the scent of his Amortentia potion would probably have plunged Tsukishima into a deep crisis the years before, but for some reason he was now filled with inner satisfaction.

"I ask myself one thing ...", his hand continued to comb through the Slytherin's hair and the young man smacked his lips in his sleep, which brought a slight smile to Tsukishima's lips.

Had Kuroo had a similar insight when he first brewed the potion?

Was that why he didn't want to say it within the class?

Suddenly Tsukishima stopped moving.

A memory moved forward that he had completely repressed because of the entire crisis with Kuroo, but which now almost laughed at him sneeringly.

There was a very specific reason that Tsukishima had heard of the Amortentia potion long before the school lesson.

During the summer vacation, Kuroo had sent him an owl, as always, in which he told Tsukishima about his adventures and his preparations for the last school year - including the fact that he planned to brew all the potions before the school year started.

It was the night after Tsukishima's chest was broken by a bludger when he finally realized it.

Kuroo had started avoiding him after the summer vacation because he had brewed the potion and noticed that it smelled like Tsukishima.

Kuroo Tetsurou had avoided him because he was afraid of destroying his relationship with Tsukishima forever and had rather risked losing him as a friend than being despised by him.

Groaning, Tsukishima put his head in his hands and looked down between his fingers at Kuroo, who was still sleeping blissfully.

"You fool. Like I could hate you, God, you know I keep falling for you. Literally. "

And with these words he closed his hand tightly around the Slytherin's and snuggled against him until he drifted off into a finally peaceful sleep.

That Yamaguchi and Yachi found the two boys arm in arm in Tsukishima's bed the next morning the two Hufflepuff's kept for themselves - at least until Tsukishima and Kuroo strolled through the corridors holding hands and couldn't have cared less.


End file.
